First Destiny War
The''' First Destiny War''' (aka Destiny War I, the First Dark War, or the Raised Darkness War) was a global war originating in Ireland, Fastlane that lasted from 1938-1947, although related events continued afterward. About 918,500 humans (15% of the human population in 1938) died as a result of the war (including the victims of some genocides in the name of the war). It was the beginning of a new dangerous era, in which the dark ones were free in the world. Pre-War In 1914 two dark angels escaped the dark world and secretly crossed the portal. In 1918 they had a dark angel daughter, Lina Lokovin. To stay safe, they forbidden Lina to tell anyone about her powers, and so they fooled everyone by claiming that Lina was a shape-shifter. Lina was educated by her parents that she is their savior. They sent her to a special school, filled with students from all the kinds so that she will learn about their powers and their weaknesses. When Lina was strong enough, she managed opened the dark portal, and so the war began. The Prophecy The prophecy was the last prediction of the prophet wizard, Arnial Hargrove. The prophecy viewed and warned him about the future through a dream, in which he saw the war. It is believed that the dream started when Hargrove was in a dark place, presumably a parallel place in the form of a big dark room. He was walking confused when explosions started in the distance. Hargrove heard voices screaming, asking for mercy but he couldn't see a thing but the dark angels that were circling him. When Hargrove tried to fight them, they vanished. He then heard his wife, Cloudnet Hargrove, screaming. He turned around to the source of the voice and saw her dead on the floor, and Lina Lokovin standing next to her with dark wings. Hargrove looked shocked at Cloudnet and then at Lokovin as Lokovin spread her dark wings. Cloudnet disappeared, while Lokovin stood with a smile and looked at Hargrove, as she began aging in front of Hargrove's eyes. When she aged to what seemed like her final years in life, she became sand and blew in the wind. Left alone and confused in the darkroom, Hargrove started walking in hope to find an explanation to what he saw. When he unexpectedly saw his mother's house in the distance, he ran to get in. He was surprised to see that the door was open and that his mother, Kathryn, sat in their living room. Hargrove that was happy to see his mother tried to talk to her, but she didn't reply as if he wasn't even there. A sound of a crying baby was then heard from Hargrove's room. Kathryn got up and walked to the baby, and Hargrove followed her. He recognized the baby in the crib when he looked into her grey eyes and saw his own eye color. It was his daughter Alinor Hargrove. Kathryn held her and calmed her down, and then put her back into the crib while she went to give her food. While Kathryn was gone, Hargrove reached for his daughter's hand, and she looked at him and giggled. The crib vanished along with the house, Alinor, and Kathryn. A young blonde lady then appeared beside Hargrove, and she reached for his hand. Hargrove looked at the lady and saw her grey eyes. The blonde lady, Alinor, pointed at a girl and Cloudnet's mother, Marie Arlove, who was in an open field. The girl was ripping dummy targets with the katana sword in her left hand. As she ripped the last target, Alinor and Marie vanished, and the field became a church. In the church, there were glass paintings. Alinor lead Hargrove to a glass window with a painting of an angel. She told him that this is her friend, Alexiadis. A bright light from the painting filled the room and blinded Hargrove. When the light was gone Hargrove opened his eyes and saw himself in what seemed like a village, but that village had vehicles and machines that Hargrove had never seen in his entire life. Alinor looked at him and said, "You see that? We're gonna win dad, we're gonna win." as she pointed at a young woman on the dark portal mountain, standing all dirty and injured. Alinor smiled at Hargrove one last time, and so Hargrove woke up. Hargrove was scared and confused, and so he went to consult with his school's principal, Leonardo Brell, about his dream. Leonardo and Hargrove figured the dream and Hargrove knew it was a prophecy. A week later he decided to tell his wife, Cloudnet and one of his best friends, Hannah Cumberidge. A few days before the war, Hannah used her invisibility and ran away. She was found dead 7 miles away from the Fastlane school, after the Fastlane Attack. The Leader Lina Lokovin was the leader of the dark ones. Lokovin, who already knew what's her purpose and goal in life, began attending Fastlane school in 1935. It was here when she met Cloudnet Hargrove (ⁿᵉᵉ ᴬʳˡᵒᵛᵉ). As a part of Cloudnet's scholarship terms, she had to teach a first-year student self-defense. Arlove was assigned to Lokovin for a month to train her and develop her fighting skills. The two became friends and kept touch. Later, Arlove introduced Lokovin to her closest friends; Arnial Hargrove, and Hannah Cumberidge. Although Lokovin pretended to be their friend while she studied them and the other students in the school carefully, she did seem to have some respect for Arlove. Lokovin always claimed that she saw a similarity between her and Arlove. She thought both Arlove and herself were powerful and'' 'had potential'. Lokovin spent two years among the students and then went missing. During her absence, Cloudnet Arlove and Arnial Hargrove married and had a daughter, but Lokovin was never aware of their daughter. When Lokovin and her army attacked, she gave Cloudnet a chance to join her. When Cloudnet refused, she killed her. Soon later, she killed her husband, Arnial. It is unknown what were Lokovin's exact reasons for asking Cloudnet to join her; some believe it was a strategy since Cloudnet was a threat to Lokovin. The Fastlane Attack '''The Fastlane Attack' was the first attack that the dark army had made. It occurred in Fastlane school, Ireland. When Lokovin first opened the gates and freed the dark, her first action was to attack her school. As a result of the attack, over 2300 students between the ages 15 to 25 died while the rest of the students either escaped or survived. On a sunny day in the Summer of 1938, the Fastlane school celebrated the graduation day. All the students had their last feast with the seniors. Later, the senior students were welcoming the parents and the guests at the train station. In the early hours of the afternoon, everybody (students, teachers, guests, seniors) gathered in the Dimensional Hall for the graduation ceremony. The principal of the school, Leonardo Brell, would say a few words and then each senior would come to the stage and get his blessing and diploma. While Mr. Leonardo Brell was giving his last speech, there was a power cut which made the whole hall go dark. Instantly Mr. Leonardo Brell cast a spell and had candles all over the hall. He claimed that the candles add to the atmosphere and that there was nothing to worry about. It was later discovered that Mr. Leonardo Brell was aware of the situation, along with the Hargrove couple. People later reported that they had noticed Cloudnet and Arnial Hargrove nervously guarding the doors to the hall. Soon after, an ear-splitting scream was heard from behind the doors of the hall. At first, the Hargrove couple hesitated to open the doors, but then another scream was heard from the west side of the hall. A young female student's body was found hanging. Then again another scream from the north of the hall, this time it was one of the students' mother, who got murdered by the circle of the dark angels that appeared around her. This was the first time in centuries that someone has seen dark angels, which led people to understand that the gates were opened and that war is starting. Hysteria, confusion, and fear were spreading among the people. As the dark angels began killing quickly one person after another, the Hargrove couple fought the dark angels along with some students, parents, and teachers while Mr. Leonardo Brell evacuated the people out of the Dimensional Hall. During the evacuation, Leonardo Brell contacted the Magical Forces Council to send backup and evacuate people to safety. At this point, the few families who could teleport had escaped. When the few left dark angels in the Dimensional Hall teleported away, the Hargrove couple got outside to the sight of dark creatures taking over the land and tearing people apart. The Magical Forces arrived and fought the dark army along with some of the teachers, older students, parents and the creatures of the Fastlane forest. The Hargrove couple and Mr. Leonardo Brell knew that they will not survive this battle, and so Arnial Hargrove decided to dedicate the time he had left to write his last prophecy. Cloudnet Hargrove and Leonardo suggested to hold the dark army off while Arnial teleported to the school's basement. He took paper and started writing the letter to his mother. When he finished, he used a spell to teleport the letter into his daughter's crib back at his mother's house. By the time he got outside, only a few people were left alive fighting. The rest either escaped or died, including Leonardo Brell and Cloudnet Hargrove. Hargrove found his wife dead on the floor and Lokovin in the air above her body. He ran to her and tried to fight Lokovin. As he held her hand, Lina Lokovin killed him. By sunset, there were no survivors. Some say that Lokovin walked among the bodies and claimed that if they had joined her army, they wouldn't be dead. At the end of the battle, Lokovin spreads her dark wings and flies away, leaving the castle ruined and burned to ashes, death, and blood everywhere, and chaos. The Letter '' Dear mother, '' I wanted to let you know that unfortunately today we won't come back home, but you must already know that. I wanted to ask you one last thing. Keep our little Ali safe. On her tenth birthday, call Cloudnet's mother, Marie, so she will visit her once a week. She will teach her how to fight like a real warrior, just like her mother. Cloudnet... one of the greatest souls this world will ever have and I promise you that we will reunite one day. I know it. '' ''Ali is not a normal child, she is special, which is why you'll have to let her go when the time comes. An angel that goes by the name of Alexiadis will come to take Alinor one day and provide her guidance and protection. My baby girl will grow to be a beautiful young woman, she is our future, she is the leader of the powerful army that will win the darkness. She is our legacy. '' I wanted to thank you for everything, for all the love you gave me for the past twenty years. Now I'll be watching you from up in the sky, and I'll be smiling. I could never ask for more.'' '' Your loving son- Arnial'' Category:First Generation